List of Elmo's World episodes
This is a list of all the episodes of the Sesame Street segment Elmo's World airing from November 16, 1998 to November 10, 2009. Original Series Season 1 (1998 & 1999) #Balls - November 16, 1998 #Shoes - November 23, 1998 #Hats - November 30, 1998 #Dancing - December 28, 1998 #Jackets - January 4, 1999 #Food - February 8, 1999 #Books - February 9, 1999 #Music - February 18, 1999 #Water - March 22, 1999 #Transportation - April 2, 1999 Season 2 (2000) #Singing - January 3, 2000 #Dogs - January 4, 2000 #Exercise - January 5, 2000 #Babies - January 6, 2000 #Bananas - January 12, 2000 #Drawing - January 13, 2000 #Telephones - January 28, 2000 #Farms - February 10, 2000 #Hair - April 7, 2000 #Flowers, Plants, and Trees - April 14, 2000 Season 3 (2001) #Computers - January 1, 2001 #Bugs - January 2, 2001 #Pets - January 3, 2001 #Teeth - January 4, 2001 #Hands - January 12, 2001 #Birthdays - February 2, 2001 #Birds - February 9, 2001 #Games - March 13, 2001 #Bicycles - March 15, 2001 #Families - March 23, 2001 Season 4 (2002) #Fish - February 4, 2002 #Sky - February 5, 2002 #Sleep - February 6, 2002 #Weather - February 7, 2002 #Getting Dressed - March 15, 2002 #Firefighters - September 3, 2002 Season 5 (2003) #Mail - April 7, 2003 #Ears - April 8, 2003 #Wild Animals - April 16, 2003 #Open and Close - April 21, 2003 #Feet - December 19, 2003 Season 6 (2004) #Bath Time - April 6, 2004 #Bells - May 3, 2004 #Up and Down - May 6, 2004 #Dinosaurs - May 10, 2004 Season 7 (2005) #Jumping - June 2, 2005 #School - September 5, 2005 #Cats - September 7, 2005 #Skin - September 8, 2005 #Doctors - October 4, 2005 #Cameras - December 30, 2005 Season 8 (2006) #Friends - August 14, 2006 #Penguins - August 22, 2006 #Building Things - September 6, 2006 #Horses - September 14, 2006 #Fast and Slow - November 6, 2006 Season 9 (2007) #Beach - August 13, 2007 #Mouths - August 14, 2007 #Violins - August 21, 2007 #Noses - August 29, 2007 #Helping - October 16, 2007 Season 10 (2008 & 2009) #Drums - August 11, 2008 #Eyes - October 22, 2008 #Frogs - November 10, 2009 Specials #Wild Wild West - September 11, 2001 #Happy Holidays - September 24, 2002 #The Street We Live On - April 4, 2004 Reboot Series Season 11 (2016 & 2017) #Kindness - October 17, 2016 #Friends - January 14, 2017 #Babies - January 28, 2017 #Sharing - February 11, 2017 #Dress Up - February 18, 2017 #Dancing - February 25, 2017 #Birthdays - March 4, 2017 #Bees - March 18, 2017 #Songs - March 25, 2017 #Morning Routines - April 1, 2017 #Painting - April 8, 2017 #Gardens - April 22, 2017 #Instruments - April 29, 2017 #Counting - May 6, 2017 #Homes - May 13, 2017 #Restaurants - May 20, 2017 #Colors - June 10, 2017 #Father's Day - June 17, 2017 #Recycling - June 24, 2017 Category:Lists Category:Episodes